Electrified vehicles such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), or fuel cell vehicles differ from conventional engine vehicles in that they are powered by one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current for powering electric machines is typically supplied by a high voltage traction battery pack that stores energy.
Electrified vehicle battery packs are made up of multiple battery modules. The battery cells of such battery modules may need thermally managed to remove excess heat out of the battery pack. Some battery pack designs may additionally require securely retaining the battery cells relative to one another to achieve a proper electrical connection.